Phoenix Wright Vs Pikachu Libre
Phoenix Wright of Ace Attorney (nominated by Quantonaut) takes on Pikachu Libre from Pokémon (nominated by Pacmanisgr8donth8m8) Intro (Queue To the Sun, 0:00-0:30) Phoenix Wright is walking down a dirt pathway, in front of a massive building with Greek-inspired architecture. It almost looks like a courthouse. His nose is buried in a book, and he is scratching his head in frustration. Wright: I knew it. There aren’t any court proceedings for kidnapping by space-time anomaly! Dang it! He throws the book down in frustration. Wright: I need to fight 31 other people to get out of here? I have barely any physical skills! Why me? Why me? (shouting at the sky) I OBJECT TO MY PARTICIPATION IN THIS STUPID GAME!!! Some bushes nearby rustle, and he turns his head to look. Wright: And I also object to my own stupidity giving away my position. So much for just hiding until I... wait, what is that? (Queue Victory Road, 0:00-0:08) Pikachu Libre leaps from the bushes and lands in front of Mr. Wright, flexing its non-existent muscles and creating small sparks from its cheeks. Wright: What?! Where am I?! GET AWAY FROM ME! Phoenix tries to run away, and Pikachu smirks before charging after him with Quick Attack. FIGHT!!! (Continue Victory Road, 0:08-0:53) 60 Pikachu rams into Phoenix’s legs, knocking him over, and leaps into the sky crashing down on the fly lawyer with Iron Tail. Phoenix screams in pain, but grips Pikachu with his arms while standing up. Wright: Now listen here, I want you to... Pikachu: PIIIIKAAACHUUUUUUU!!!! Pikachu zaps Phoenix with Thunderbolt with enough force to make his skeleton visible. Badly burnt and charred, but still standing, Phoenix screams in frustration and hurls Pikachu into a nearby statue, causing it to topple over and crush him. 49 The statue explodes, with Pikachu standing in the rubble in a victor pose, and he launches another Thunderbolt at Phoenix, whose suit and hair are now mysteriously perfectly clean. Phoenix: Take a look at this evidence! Grabbing papers from his suit jacket and throwing them in front of him, Phoenix creates a shield to protect him from the bolts. The papers ignite, creating a massive wall of fire, but Phoenix is unharmed. Pikachu breaks through the firewall with Iron Tail activated, but Phoenix whips out an expensive fountain pen from his suit pocket and stops the attack. 43 The two duel, Phoenix fencing with his pen and parrying most of Pikachu’s Iron Tails. Playing smart, Pikachu zips around Wright’s feet with Quick Attack, tripping him up, and launches his pen into the sky with Iron Tail. As he lunges at the lawyers head, however, Wright takes out a stapler and puts one into Pikachu’s forehead. Pikachu: KAAA!!! 35 Now royally pissed, Pikachu flips over Wright and grabs him by the head, slamming him into the ground. As he gets up, Pikachu jumps at the back of his head gain, grabbing him in a full-Nelson and forcing him to run into a wall. Wright: Ouch! Wait, of course! The evidence from the Jenkins case! Taking out a priceless antique vase from his jacket, Wright smashes it on Pikachu’s head. The Pokemon falls to the ground, and Phoenix picks him up by the tail and starts to ragdoll him around, slamming him into the ground repeatedly before shoving him inside a suitcase and dropkicking it into a nearby wall, causing a massive, unexplainable explosion. 20 Pikachu: PIIIIIII....KAAAAA!!!!! Massive sparks shoot out from the wreckage, and Pikachu charges out with Volt Tackle. Coated with electricity and powered by pure fury, he runs at the shocked lawyer, and prepares to end the battle with a final strike. Just before he rams into the Lawyer, however.... 15 Wright: HOLD IT! (Queue Phoenix Wright Turnabout Mode, 0:06-0:15) Pikachu stops in the air, confused. Wright: I have all I need! It’s time to pay for your crimes! Take that! Pikachu, now standing at a prosecution stand, is stunned by evidence documents of a master ball, a donut that looks suspiciously like a rice cake, and a large mechanical robot. Wright: No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope! Pikachu is stunned again! Wright: That’s right; the one who actually committed the crimes was... Team Rocket?!?!? 6'' (Queue Sanctuary, 5:50-5:57) With the sound of glass shattering, a heartbroken Phoenix falls to his knees. Pikachu runs up, grabs him, and flips them both into the air. Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''1 Calling down a massive bolt from the sky, the two are struck with Thunder as Pikachu suplexes Wright to the ground. Wright’s X-Ray is shown, where the force from suplex city snaps his neck and spine, and the surge from the shock causes his heart and lungs to burst. CONTROVERSIAL K.O.!!! Pikachu stands over the corpse of the attorney, whose suit remains remarkably fresh. After a macho victory pose, he runs off into the building to look for his next opponent. Aftershock The mysterious figure observes the carnage from their computer. ???: Truly, I did not expect the battle to be so... powerful. Or so close. But it appears, in the end, this Melee's winner is Pikachu Libre... by death. Results Winning combatant votes: *Pikachu: 30 *Wright: 29 Winning method votes *Death: 25 *KO: 5 Follow Pikachu Libre's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees